A Wild Chase
by TaintedPassion
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are now stuck in a marriage they didn't agree too, better summary in Cp. 2!
1. Default Chapter

_Dream_

_Sakura screamed as loud as possible. She landed behind first onto the cherry wood floors of her room. Water and ice poured down from her head into the night shirt she wore. She glared daggers at the male figure that held the empty bucket and was having a laughing fit. "That's it, Li Syaoran, your gonna pay for that" The enraged Sakura yelled as she scrambled from her position on the ground. But her feet were to entwine within her sheets. So when she when she went to chase after Syaoran, she made friends with the floor again. She growled, struggling to get up from the ground and chase after her best friend._

_Syaoran shot out from Sakura's room and down the front stairs of the Avalon's home. He dashed out through the back door and landed in the grass, trying his hardest to gain back his composer. Syaoran cracked open his eyes, to meet the light green eyes of her older brother, Touya Avalon. His laughter was cut short as he stood up. _

_"What are you doing here, Chinese gaki" Touya Avalon, stood about 5'11", dark brown hair, little green eyes. He look like the spitting image of Sakura and Touya's father, Aden Avalon. Touya didn't care much for Syaoran, hell he hated the little brat. But Sakura always told him, that Syaoran was a good guy, and that he would never hurt her._

_Syaoran smirked at him. "Waking up your sister" He said laughing. Touya and Syaoran's attention were now direct to the very enraged, 17 year old girl, running out the back down towards them. Syaoran took a sharp spin from her tackle and ran back into the house and up to her room and locked the door._

_Touya snatched his sister before she landed on the grass. She was soaking wet and he had a funny feeling it was Syao. Sakura kicked the air until she realized it was her brother, and she went limp in his arms. "Go get ready, monster or you'll be late for graduation" He felt his sister hug him and dashed up the stairs._

_Sakura Lynn Avalon, was 17 and about to graduation, from Tomeda High School. She stood about 5'6", with long curly auburn hair. She had the brightest emerald colored eyes ever. She was the spitting image of her late mother, Natasha Avalon. She was a model like her mother, for her best friend, Madison Taylor and MeLin Li. Sakura reached form her door knob only to realize it was locked. "Syao, open up the door, I need to get ready" She whined as she pounded on the door. She heard someone moving around._

"Just go get ready, towels are already in the bathroom" Syao shouted as he heard her cry out in defeat and stopped towards the bathroom. Today would be the day, that Syao finally admitted he loved her. He grew up with Sakura, since they were babies. He would anything for her. And now he would finally tell her how he really felt for her, he knew she had feelings for him. Both Madison and MeLin told him.

End Dream 

Sakura's alarm clock blared in her ear. She groaned as she reached over and slammed hard down on it. She couldn't believe, what today was, the day she would meet her soon to be 'husband'. Her father decided it was a great idea to spring it on her last night, that she was going to be wedded to her worst nightmare. Li Syaoran. Her childhood friend and ex-lover. She cringed at his name, how she despised him. He broke her heart, after a year, he cheated on her.

Sakura swung her feet around. But her feet only dangled over the pink fuzzy carpet that stuck out from under her large, canopy bed. She sighed and went to slide off of her bed with grace. But her legs decided they weren't ready to wake up so she dropped to the ground with a loud thud. She laid there for a moment before she decided it was time to get up. She stood up fully only to hear her cell phone ringing. She spun around only to get twisted her sheets and fall. She reached up and grabbed the pink flip cell phone from her night stand and flipped it open.

"Hello" She said yawning loudly.

A giggle came from the other side of the phone. **"Still sleepy. I guess" **Madison said, yawning herself.

"You sound pretty, sleepy yourself, what's up" She said finally able to stand and walk around her room.

**"I heard, the oh so lovely news about your engagement, I bet your just so full of happiness" **Madison said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Sakura only laughed. "I was so thrilled, I broke my vase and my downstairs mirror"

Madison laughed. **"I'm sorry, Cherry but I need to go, I'll see you later" **She said letting the phone click down on its receiver.

Sakura groaned as she closed her phone shut. It had been 3 years since, her and Syaoran breaking up and since then, Madison, was married to Eriol, Syaoran's cousin. Madison also had a huge modeling business that, Sakura owned half of, plus the Avalon business, but Touya owned most of it, since her father retired from it. But she didn't understand, why they had to be married with one another.

Sakura looked around her room before, jumping off her bed and into her bathroom. She removed, the spaghetti strapped tank top and matching bikini style underwear. She quickly turned on the water and got in.

45 minutes later

Sakura had a pink fluffy towel wrapped around her body, when she heard her cell phone ring again. Her nose crinkled up when she saw Syaoran's name dancing across her screen. She flipped her phone open and put it against her ear. "What" She snapped.

That's all for now, just R R and I'll write more...and I promise, I'll give you the whole reason behind the story! Later Days!


	2. The Conversation

Summary-Ok, so here's another story about Sakura and Syaoran, but it has a little twist. Sakura is promised to Syaoran, since the day she was first born, but they were once lover and friends, but Syaoran went behind her back and hurt her. In the society of Tomeda, a dark secret lurks amongst the people that live here. The secret is, everyone who lives there, is a Skin walker or in other terms, they have the ability to flip, into wolves. Sakura has been flipped since she was 16 and Syaoran has been flipped since he was 14. Syaoran is the next in-line Alpha and Sakura's ancestors have once been a either an alpha male or female, so she would be a great Alpha's mate, but Sakura still refuses to be with Syaoran as much as Syaoran refuses to be with her. Sakura's pelt is of a white wolf, which she is as strong as the Alpha male of the pack, which is Syaoran. She's well wanted by others, will Sakura and Syaoran, going to stop their fighting and find the love they once lost, let's find out.

Re-cap

Sakura had a pink fluffy towel wrapped around her body, when she heard her cell phone ring again. Her nose crinkled up when she saw Syaoran's name dancing across her screen. She flipped her phone open and put it against her ear. "What" She snapped

Now to the story…..

Syaoran's deep chuckle rang through Sakura's ear. **"You always see so peaceful in the morning, my dear Sakura"** He said as pushed his the back of his chair, to lean more into his chair and let his feet stretch across his large oak desk. When he heard the news, last night, he fell back in his desk chair and hit his head. He couldn't believe, he was promised to her, since she and him were first born. Yes, he was going to admit, he cheated on her, but it was for the best, she couldn't find out the truth.

"Listen, Syaoran, I have to get ready, for work, what do you want" She snapped as she walked around her room, in only a towel. The hand that was holding up her towel, was curved into a fist, and her knuckles were turning white, because she was wasting her time, with this self-centered, jackass. She hated what she was truly was, the only reason, she had flipped so late, was because her mother, had tried to kill her, so Sakura attacked her when she was 14 and killed her mother, Sakura blacked out, so she assumed that she was the cause of her mother's death. Sakura fell on to her bed, starring at the pink cloth that hung over her bed.

Syaoran, snapped from his daze, as he heard her breathing in his ear. He ran his finger's through his hair and took in a deep breath. **"Ok, the reason, why I called, was because of this whole marriage thing, we both don't want this, so we need to find a loop, in our laws" **He shot out, all in one breath. He didn't want to marry, her, yes, he still had feelings for her, but it was to dangerous, for her to get close to him again.

"Li, I already tried that last night, no matter how much I talked to my dad, there is no way out of this marriage, we're stuck together, it's your fault, anyways" She snapped, as she closed her phone shut. She griped her sheets and took in deep breaths, trying to claim herself down. Oh, how she loathed, the arrogant bastard!


End file.
